Singing Duel
by Lyoko498
Summary: Anzu is given a singing challenge by an obsessed admirer. Guess who helps her out? AnzuxYugi AnzuxYugi Season 0


Singing Duel

(A/N: I'm some-what new to Season 0. I would like to apologize for any OOC. And I hope this turns good and let's hope it is. And sorry if it isn't. I didn't now how to go about singing in this chapter so singing is in script format. I know some people don't like that so I would like to say sorry right now for that. Lyoko498)

Yugi sat beside his friends at a karaoke bar. Miho planed to go with them but, she was sick and couldn't be there, much to Honda's annoyance. Jonouchi was the most aggravated since he didn't even want to be here.

One, he can't sing, and two he didn't really care for karaoke. But the waitresses were cute, so he decided to stick around. Yugi didn't think he could sing either, but Anzu had such a lovely voice and could dance really well, he just couldn't miss it.

In fact Anzu was up now.

The screen read,

Not While I'm Around

Sweeney Todd

Stephen Sondheim

Anzu took a deep breath.

Anzu (singing): _Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around, nothing's gonna harm you no sir! Not while I'm around. Demon's are prowling everywhere nowadays_

Yugi was caught on every word. Meanwhile in the Puzzle, Yami woke up hearing Anzu's singing.

"What is that lovely siren song?" he questioned himself. Yami walked to behind the eye of the Puzzle. "Anzu? Well I never would have guessed. Huh?" Yami saw someone in the shadows in the corner of the room. "Now who are you?" Yami quizzed to no one.

Anzu (singing): _No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Other's can desert you, not to worry! Whistle! I'll be there._

Yugi couldn't help but notice that Anzu was directing all her attention to...him as she sang this.

Anzu (singing): _Demons will charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time… nothing can harm you, not while I'm around. _

(A/N: I know the song is longer than this, but I'm not sure if my sources are accurate, so sorry, this song is short. Lyoko498)

Anzu then winked at Yugi, causing him to flush. The audience erupted in applause, they loved her sultry singing voice. When they stopped clapping though, there was only a sarcastic applause. It was Akio, a kid from their class. To be straight he was Anzu's psycho-stalker. He is to Anzu what Warashibe was to Miho*, and probably just as crazy . Like Warashibe, he thinks of Anzu as a goddess.

(A/N: "…What Warashibe was to Miho*: Season 0 episode 11)

He was as tall as Jonouchi, but not as powerful. He had short cut hair, wore a red shirt and blue jeans.

"Very well done, my goddess." Anzu flushed from embarrassment. "Akio! How did you know I was here?"

"Fate can't be stopped by distance, my dear." Another thing that separated him from Warashibe was that he wasn't childish and at least tried not to be a freak, and seemed affable.

"Look, just leave me the hell alone." Anzu said, turning around. "Well, you want me to deny fate? Fine, but only…"

Anzu faced him and questioned, "Only what?" "If you are willing for a bet. If you win, I leave you alone, but if I win, fate shall be fulfilled."

Anzu thought for a second. Yugi walked up to Anzu, stood on the tips of his toes and whispered, "Give it a shot Anzu! You sing beautifully." Anzu smiled and thanked Yugi.

"Alright it's a bet." Anzu replied. "Alright, we'll use the audience as a system of who wins. Based on how loud the applause is."

But Akio had no plans to sing to win, he was going to try to choose the fastest, or hardest songs.

"Here's a good one," Akio said, choosing the song for Anzu, it being Kawaita Sakebi.

Anzu (singing): Kono mama mou sukoshi arukou kata wo daki. Kieyuku yume wo kazoe kareteku makama wo mita kayoi nareta michi ni mayoi komu kono goro.

Yami continued to watch from the Puzzle, but he couldn't help but notice a cunning look on Akio's face. 'What is he up to?' Yami thought.

Just Akio has suspected, plan A has failed, Anzu can sing it easily. He however had a plan B. It was cowardly and he knew it, but he couldn't lose this bet.

Yugi couldn't help but notice that Akio has slipped away from his seat, and snuck to behind the stage. 'What's he do behind the stage, he's up next for the bet.'

'I hate to do this,' thought Akio, 'But I can't lose my goddess.' He grabbed the plug of the karaoke machine. "Akio?" said a little voice. 'Huh?' Yugi was standing behind him. "What are you doing?…" Yugi then realized his intention. Yugi was about to sprint, but Akio caught his arm and yanked him towards him.

He pressed his thumb into a pressure point in Yugi's neck, knocking him out.

Akio then yanked the plug from the wall.

Anzu was in the middle of the song and then all of a sudden the machine powered down, the lyrics vanished. She was stuck, she couldn't stop now, the audience loved her, and if she lost this bet, she would have to date Akio.

Jonouchi and Honda noticed her struggle. "This can't be good," Honda whispered to Jonouchi. "I know, she'd have to date that freak if she loses."

Behind the stage, in the Puzzle, Yami yelled out of fury. "How dare he cheat in this bet! And how dare he harm an innocent person!"

Yami took a few deep breaths, regaining his cool. Yami slid from his mind room and slithered into Yugi's unconscious body, taking control.

'Anyone who tries to take my beloved and hurts my partner deserves nothing more than eternal oblivion from Ammit, the heart-eater! However since I prefer to let the gods decide these things I'll just do my usual games.'

The patrons booed Anzu off stage, her head bowed in defeat. She looked at the table in hopes to see Yugi, and for him to (attempt) to comfort her. But he has left his chair. She sighed. Akio didn't have to do anything and won. That was all the more embarrassing.

Akio extended his hand. "Come my goddess, destiny awaits." Anzu stretched out her hand.

As they were about to touch a voice said, "It's game time." The audience, Anzu, and Akio was in some kind of void, with only the stage and a large thermometer sort of thing in the background.

There stood Yami-Yugi (known only to his friends as Yugi of course). (A/N: Cue fan-girls squealing.)

"Akio, you have failed to win fair, and attempted to gain Anzu's love through treachery. So I have a wager for you my friend. The exactly same challenge as you did with Anzu, but I'll be in her place. If I win, you leave Anzu alone for the rest of her days, if you win, she is yours."

"I agree to this bet." Akio responded.

Akio go on stage. Yami-Yugi pointed to the thermometer, "That adds up how much the audience is enjoying the performance. If it goes up, they're liking it, goes down, not so much. Now, hit Random. The songs have been slightly altered to fit the circumstances"

The Karaoke machine appeared out of nowhere, with a random button. He pressed it an a song came up immediately.

The screen read:

Hellfire

Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame

Stephen Sondheim

(A/N: Lyrics to Hellfire is from .com)

"Oh, and before we start, this is a Shadow Game." Yami-Yugi stated. "Shadow Game?" "The loser suffers a consequences. Oh, and no cheating!" Yami-Yugi rang in.

(Opening music begins)

Recorded "Priests": Confiteor Deo, Omnipotent (I confess to Almighty God), beatae Mariea, semper Virgini (And to the Blest Virgin Mary), Beato Micheali Archangelo (and to the Archangel Michael) Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles and holy saints.)

Akio (deep breath, then sings): Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man, of my virtue I am justly proud.

(Above Akio is a stain glass image of the Virgin Mary)

"Priests": Et tibit Pater (And to you Father)

Akio (singing): Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than, the common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd!

"Priests": Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)

Akio (singing): Then tell me Maria! Why I see her dancing there, why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul!

(The meter goes upwards. A fire with Anzu's image appears greatly shocking Akio, causing him to lose concentration and the meter went down by 50% for it)

"Priests": Cogitatione (in thought)

Akio (A little nervous): I feel her! I see her! The sun caught in her dark brown hair?

(Akio though the line would be "…her Raven hair" so what went up on the meter on "I feel her! I see her!" went down by 25%)

Akio (More nervous): Is blazing in me out of all control!

(The meter went up, he was back on track)

"Priests": Verbo et Opere (In word and action)

Akio (Singing): Like FIRE! HELLFIRE! This fire in my skin! This burning, desire!, is turning me to sin!

(The bar reaches 60% full, when huge men in tunics appeared. They were decorated in Eyes of Horus, not that anyone other than Yami-Yugi would know)

Akio (Shocked): IT'S NOT MY FAULT!

Men: Mea Culpa! (It's my fault)

Akio (Defensive): I'M NOT TO BLAME!

Men: Mea Culpa!

Akio (Still defensive): It's this lovely girl, the witch who sent this flame!

Men : Mea Maxima Culpa! (Through my most grievous fault)

(Akio was getting angry. But he had no idea why, but he felt as if they were accusing him of something.)

(The Priests were drowned out by Akio's fury and impatience)

Akio (Furious): IT'S NOT MY FAULT! IF IN GOD'S PLAN!… HE MADE THE DEVIL SO MUCH STRONGER (gets off key) THEN A MAN!

(Since the boy cut off the beings was genuinely accusing the men and God for his demons, he lost 50%, bringing him to 30%)

Men: MEA MAXIMA CULPA!

Akio (pitifully): Protect me Maria! Don't let this siren cast her spell, don't let her fire sear my flesh and bones!

(Wisps of flames dance around Anzu's feet and wrists. "Huh?" The flames started to constrict her ankles and wrists)

Akio (Yells): DESTROY ESMERALDA! AND…

(Akio noticed the flames, burning at Anzu who was screaming in pain. He didn't even notice that his meter was dropping down to 21%)

Akio (rushes): Let her taste the fires of Hell or let her be mine and mine alone!

(The flames vanished, Akio sighed. But he discovered that his bar has gone to 16% 'Damn it!')

Akio (sings): Hellfire! Dark Fire! Now Anzu!, it's your turn! Choose me or your pyre! BE MINE OR YOU WILL BURN!

(The Virgin Mary image was gradually fading from sight during the course of the song, as Akio got angrier. Now it was gone, and beside him was a statue of Ammit, which has the head of a crocodile, the body of a lion and hind side of a hippopotamus)

The meter hit up to 20%. Yami-Yugi gave a very sarcastic clapping before chuckling, "Too bad. You seem to be failing. Now it's my turn"

Akio then thought to himself, 'Ok, all that weird stuff happened to me, it'll mess him up too.'

Yami-Yugi pressed the button and this appeared on the screen:

Ballad of Sweeney Todd (reprise)

Sweeney Todd

Stephen Sondheim

(A/N: Lyrics are from a YouTube video)

(Spotlight falls on Yami-Yugi, a microphone appearing in is hand literally from nowhere. Then a young man appears the shadows. Anzu then asked, "Ushio?")

Ushio (singing): Attend the Yami-san, his skin was pale and his eye was odd.

(From the darkness came a woman. "Ms. Chono?" It was indeed Ms. Chono, with half her make-up missing from her aged, ugly face.)

Ms. Chono: He changed the fates of gentlemen who never thereafter are heard from again!

(From the shadows came Kokurano, the pseudo-psychic)

Kokurano (singing): He trod a path that few have trod, did Yami-san

All:…the ancient being of Dom-ino.

(Then another person, a young lady, Kaoruko, the girl who knocked out Miho to win a beauty pageant.)

Kaoruko (singing) : He kept a shop in Japan's town. Of fancy clients and good renown.

Ushio (singing): And what if none of their souls were saved? They went to the gods impeccable "shaved".

All (singing): By Yami, by Yami-san. The Ancient being of Dom-ino. (Beat) Swing your razor wide, Yami! Hold it to the sky! Freely flow the blood of those who moralize!

(The bar went up to at least 70% and climbing, people are applauding. Akio was nervous now. Nothing was happening, no strange appearances. He had to stop it. He couldn't let Yugi win.)

All: He needs are few, his room his bear, he hardly uses his fancy chair. The more they bleed the more he lives, he seldom forget and he seldom forgives.

(Akio slipped away from the stage and crept to look for the plug. To cheat twice was something he hadn't planed, but he must fulfill destiny. He didn't care about honor, or anything, just to win. As he slipped behind the stage, he found the plug immediately. "So long Yugi." he whispered to himself. But as he grabbed the plug, a hand was on his shoulder.)

All: Perhaps today you gave a nod, to Yami-san. The Ancient being of Dom-ino.

("The Door of Darkness has opened. Akio! For cheating on the challenge to win Anzu's love and harm an innocent person, as well as blaming God and the gods for your sins, you will pay." Akio yanked the plug, which then turned to a serpent which bit his mouth and then his temple and was attacking his mind. "Why? I have just tries to fulfill my destiny with my goddess!"

Yami then said, "There lies the irony, when you sung Hellfire you matched the song's singer, Judge Claude Frollo. You were both trying to convince your respective deities that you were innocent of your charges. Only difference is that the singer's deity is a real deity, the Judeo-Christian God, Who actually is a really nice Guy, and your "goddess" is merely a girl who has the beauty of a goddess, but is not. But, just like Frollo, you will be charged with your crimes!")

All: Yami wishes the world away, Yami weeping for yesterday. Hugging the blade, waiting the years, hear the music that nobody hears.

Kaoruko and Ms. Chono : Yami waits in the polar hall, Yami leans on the office wall.

Ushio and Kokurano: No one can help, nothing can hide you, isn't that Yami there beside you?

All: Yami wishes the world away, Yami (repeat x5) THERE! THERE! THERE! THERE!

(Yami-Yugi appears on stage with Akio over his shoulders)

Yami-Yugi: Attend the tale of Yami-san!

All: Attend the tale of Yami-san!

Yami-Yugi: He serves the Ancient Egyptian gods!

All: He serves the Ancient Egyptian gods!

Yami-Yugi: To seek revenge may lead to Hell, but everyone does it and seldom as well!

All: As Yami. As Yami-san… The Ancient being of Domi…no.

There was a loud clap of thunder and the others were gone. Yami-Yugi smirked, bowed, the girls cheering for him. Yami walked behind the curtain. Yami tossed the body of Akio aside, laying in a fetal position, the snake, which represented his evil cunning, and how it came to bit him in butt.

Outside the crowd was call for an encore. "Hmmm, well better give them what they want," Yami-Yugi smirked.

Yami-Yugi walked on stage, grabbed the mike and said, "Alright, here's another song. And this is dedicated to my dear friend Anzu,"

Anzu flushed, 'Yugi'

The button on the machine's button turned into a keypad. He clicked in a number and the following song information came up:

Within You

Jim Henson's Labyrinth

David Bowie

(A/N: Cue Yami fan-girls squealing…again. And lyrics are from metro )

(Spotlight hit Yami-Yugi)

Yami-Yugi (looks at Anzu, lovingly): How you're turned my world, you precious thing.

(Yami-Yugi jumps off the stage and vanishes)

Yami-Yugi (disembodied voice): You starve and near exhaust me.

(Yami-Yugi appears behind Anzu and rubs her shoulders, causing her to jump.)

Yami-Yugi: Everything I've done, I've done for you…

(Yami-Yugi walks past her, then turns around and point at her.)

Yami-Yugi: I move the stars for no one! (beat) You've run so long, you've run so far!

(Yami-Yugi holds up the puzzle in front of Anzu)

Yami-Yugi: You're eyes can be so cruel!

(Yami extends his fist. He then opened it and showed images of the outcome of every Shadow Game, and their terrifying out comes)

Yami-Yugi: Just as _I_ can be so cruel!

(The images shrunk into a ball, which he throws behind him)

Yami-Yugi (extending his hand to Anzu): Though I do believe in you…yes I do!

(An image of Ra appears above the stage)

Yami-Yugi: Live without the sunlight.

(The image of Ra vanished. Then a heart hieroglyphic appeared)

Yami-Yugi: Love without your heart beat

(The heart hieroglyphic disappeared into darkness)

Yami-Yugi (hand still out stretched, a tear in his eye): I…I can't live within you. I can't live within you.

(The instrumental starts to play, Anzu takes Yami-Yugi's hand and starts to dance with each other. "Y-Yugi?" Yami-Yugi looked at her and said, "Yes Anzu?" "Thank you." Yami-Yugi rested a hand behind her head. "It's a shame you won't remember it _exactly_ as it happened." "What do you mean Yugi?" Yami-Yugi gently pushed her in her seat)

Yami-Yugi (tears slides down his cheeks): I can't live…within you.

Yugi woke up, he was sitting at the table with Anzu and his friends. "That was pretty good singing Yugi." Anzu said, smiling. Jonouchi and Honda agreed. Yugi, again, had no idea about what they were talking about.

In the Puzzle, Yami watched Yugi from the puzzle. 'Like I said Anzu. I can't live within you…you're Yugi's. That's why I altered your memories of my Shadow Game so that it was Yugi.'

Yami looked in the back of his room. He thought for a second and said to himself, "Huh, I really _don't_ use my fancy chair." Yami then sat down and began to drift to sleep.

(A/N: OK, a few things. 1) Stephen Sondheim, I'm sorry for partially ruining your songs. And 2) Sorry if you guys didn't like it, and for the clichéd punishment. Again, I have to practice with my poetic justice. [Maybe one of you can help me with that]. Well I hope you guys _did_ enjoy it. Lyoko498)

(PS: There would be lyric sources but FF doesn't let them show up)


End file.
